


Oh Christmas tree

by WickedRitual



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Tree, Holidays, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:07:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28297989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WickedRitual/pseuds/WickedRitual
Summary: Falcon takes his family out to experience a Christmas tradition he use to enjoy as a boy.
Relationships: Mark Beaks/Falcon Graves
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Oh Christmas tree

“Well what’s wrong with this one?” Mark asked, losing his patients with Falcon as they flipped through the tree catalogue

A catalogue Falcon didn’t realize existed until tonight.

“Its gold” Falcon said, feeling no further explanation was needed.

“Yeah! Opulent! Shimmering, beautiful” Mark insisted

“Looks fake.. and tasteless"

Mark huffed “are you calling my tastes gaudy?”

“You know I don’t know what that means" Falcon stated

“Gaudy. Extravagantly bright or showy, typically so as to be tasteless.” Boyd said, his robotic monotone coming out as he read out the definition he’d searched for online.

“oh. That definition fits you pretty well actually" Falcon teased

Mark tossed a throw pillow at him from across the couch.

“I like your style dad" Boyd insisted

Mark smiled “yours is the only opinion I care about" Mark ruffled the tuff of hair atop Boyd’s head, then glared at Falcon with so much intensity it could cut stone.

“Just wait until he is a teen" Falcon smirked, knowing Mark was going to miss Boyd’s young naïve idealization of him.

He continued to swipe through the list of trees, trying to ignore the massive, inconceivable price tag that was attached to each of them. He guessed most the cost would go towards the set up than the actual tree itself.

He’d never considered someone would spend so much for a tree one could find out in the forest. Falcon was pretty sure Mark never looked at the price tags of anything he bought, Being a billionaire was truly like living on a different planet, Falcon wasn’t sure he'd ever get use to it.

“Let’s go find a tree" Falcon thought out loud.

Mark was resting his chin on Boyd’s head as they both stared at the tablet screen “that’s what were trying to do"

Falcon shook his head “no I mean let’s go out and get one" finding a tree wasn’t a boring chore foget over and done with. It could be a lot more fun than scrolling around online.

Falcon left the room with a new excitable drive.

He returned a moment later with three coats, handing one to Mark and holding out a smaller size for Boyd.

“Yay!” Boyd scurried out of Mark’s lap and jumped into the coat Falcon held open for him.

“I’ll call the driver" Mark pulled out his phone

“I’ll drive" Falcon offered “It’ll just be the three of us on a family outting”

After making sure Boyd had on his snow pants, hat and gloves Falcon put the little parrot up on his shoulders and headed toward the door.

Mark hurried into his own coat, now needing to catch up with them. By the door he slipped on his winter boots and chased Falcon towards the car.

“You seem eager. What’s gotten into you?”

“My father and I use to find our own tree every year. I haven’t done it for quite some time. I didn’t have a reason to” he smiled warmly

“Huey got his tree at a tree lot, they had like a thousand trees!” Boyd said excitedly.

Mark smiled at the two, although going out in this weather wasn’t what Mark had planned for the night he wouldn’t mind changing his schedule if it made his boys happy.

“Let’s take a limo” Mark suggested “it should be long enough" plus he didn’t want his race cars getting full of pine needles.

Falcon opened the door to the nearest limousine, lifting Boyd off his shoulders and putting him into the vehicle. Mark sat beside Boyd, the younger parrot was standing up on the seat bouncing

Falcon waited for Mark to enter before shutting the door behind him, like a real driver would do.

“Daddy can I stick my head out the roof?” Boyd plead, grabbing onto Mark’s arm.

“Okay, but take your hat off first so you don’t lose it like last time" Mark warned.

Boyd left his hat on the seat as he opened the sky light. Mark lifted Boyd up, poking his head out of the roof just as they pulled away.

“Weeee! Woohoo!” Boyd cheered, sticking his hands up in the air as speed picked up.

“Come up dad!”

“I can’t I’ll mess up my hair” Mark reasoned

“You’re hairs already a mess" Boyd said honestly, Mark hadn’t had a chance to freshen up before their quick exit

Mark gasped “and you let me leave the house like this?” he feigned offense as he tickled Boyd’s sides.

Boyd laughed uncontrollably, giggling and kicking his little legs. His foot accidentally collided with Mark’s beak, his sons super robotic strength stunned him momentarily.

“Sorry dad” Boyd apologized, looking down through the hole in the roof.

Mark recovered quickly from the blow “No worries sport” He stood up, joining Boyd by sticking his head outside.

“Brrrr, you’re going to freeze your circuits out here" Mark said through chatting teeth while he shivered

“just a little longer!” Boyd pleaded, He was a lot more sturdy than his biological counterparts.

“Okay, a little longer" Maek enjoyed the feeling of wind through his feathers, he just preferred it during the warmer seasons.

“Where are we going?” Boyd asked, noticing they took a back road instead of taking their shopping route.

“I'm sure Falcon knows the way" Mark hummed, but upon noticing the forest becoming more dense he thought otherwise “than again, maybe we should give him some directions”

Mark put Boyd back down in the limousine, than shut the sunroof.

Boyd bounced onto the seat in front of the partition between the passenger and drivers side

Mark took the seat that was directly behind the driver. He started curly his fingers through Falcons hair.

“I hope you don’t distract all your drivers this much" Falcon teased, keeping his eyes on the road.

“Just you, cause I know what a good driver you are” Mark said, worry free.

“are we lost?” Boyd asked abruptly

“Nope. Were just going to where the best trees are" the raptor promised

“A very exclusive greenhouse in the middle of nowhere?" Mark had as hopeful tone in his voice.

Falcon smirked “we will be chopping down our own tree"

Mark sighed while Boyd cheered “that’s so cool! Were going to have the best tree in all of Duckberg!”

Falcon stopped the limousine at the side of the road. It had gotten much darker during the drive, but the moon was bright tonight, reflecting off the snowy surface.

Boyd jumped out of the vehicle before Falcon made his way around to open the door for them.

Mark followed after, immediately his high fashion boots sunk into the deep unbroken snow that surrounded them. “My boots are ruined" he huffed

“Their boots. This is what their made for" Falcon insisted shutting the door behind them.

Mark kicked his leg up into near splits, then ran his hand along his boot as if to present it. “these boots are NOT made for walking”

Falcon nudged Mark the slightest bit, making him lose his balance, stepping his boot back into the deep snow again to catch himself.

“Yipe!” Mark jumped suddenly as a snowball hit his back.

Mark ducked behind Falcon “Save me body guard!” he hung onto his hips for security. Now Falcon was the one taking the brunt of the attack.

“Hurry up you slow pokes!” Boyd called out while throwing another snowball.

“So it’s a snowball fight you want?" Falcon was smiling mischievously, he wouldn’t take this attack sitting down. He knelt forward to scoop up snow into his palms, balling them up and tossing them back at Boyd.

Falcon was an easy target due to his size and with Boyd’s super speed translated into super snowball making Falcon didn’t have a chance. He was quickly being buried under the snow.

“That’s it kiddo, no more mrnice Falcon!” the raptor chased after Boyd.

Boyd laughed as he bounced through the snow, which was practically to his knees. He didn’t make it very far before he was lifted into the air and tossed even higher.

Falcon caught Boyd on his way back down “you’re a little trouble maker!” Falcon tossed him up again while Boyd screamed with joy.

Falcon caught him a second time, spinning around with Boyd in his arms, no one would guess this was Falcons first time as a father, he was a natural in the role.

Mark caught up with the two, dragging an axe behind him through the snow like it were a gross thing he didn’t want near him.

Falcon released Boyd into the snow, the little parrot running off ahead of hid parents.

“First time holding an axe?” Falcon joked as the tycoon struggled to lift the tool, shoving it into Falcons hands.

“and my last” Mark wiped his hands together

“I wouldn’t dream of making you work" Falcon taunted, Putting the axe over his shoulder.

Mark took a moment to admire Falcons stance “I don’t usually go for flannel but you’d make a pretty cute lumberjack" Mark cooed as he eyed Falcon up and down as he passed

-

“Mark would you please pick one" Falcon was leaning on his axe, so much time has passed with so many imperfect trees left behind. Mark circled another one that could possibly be theirs.

“It’s a little lopsided” Mark hummed.

Boyd was tailing Mark, following him around the tree, mimicking his mannerisms as the older parrot inspected the tree with fierce criticism.

“If you’re looking for perfection you wont find it" Falcon insisted. They’d already been out here much longer than Falcon intended, he didn’t think Mark, who hated the outdoors, would be the reason for that.

“You’re right, perfect only exists in my mirror pew pew pew!” Mark shot Falcon with his finger guns.

“Pew pew pew!” Boyd mimicked his dad. The parrots really fed off one another’s energy.

Mark knelt down beside Boyd “why don’t you choose the tree” he recognized they’d freeze here if he didn’t stop being so picky.

Boyd nodded, running off he inspected the trees big and small, wondering around until he found one that spoke to him.

“Oh Dad! This one! this one!!” Boyd tugged at the bottom of Falcon’s coat to get his attention.

“Find a tree bud?” Falcon let Boyd pull him along by his sleeve. The tree was a little tall, even for their tall ceilings but with a small tree topper it could work.

Mark circled the tree, looking for, and no doubt finding its every flaw.

Boyd bounced excitedly, the little bird hoping for an agreement.

“Alright let’s take it" Mark approved

Falcon lifted his axe, but before he could begin a blinding red light shot out from Boyd’s eyes, slicing the tree trunk like a warm knife through butter.

Falcon launched into action as the great pine began tilting precariously toward Mark and Boyd. He scooped them both into his arms, leaping away from where the tree fell with a thundering crash.

“I’m sorry I’m sorry I’m sorry!” Boyd began repeating in a moment of panic, able to recognize the near grave error he had made.

“Are you two alright?” Falcon asked as he sat up, thankful the snow was so fluffy below them, like landing on a cold but comfortable pillow.

Mark uncoiled from around Boyd, then inspected the smaller parrot. Besides the apologetic tears he was fine.

“Yeah were ok" Mark smiled reassuringly at Boyd “Just shaken up"

Falcon ruffled Boyd’s hair “it’s okay. You just need to be more careful when cutting down a tree. There are ways to control which direction it lands” Falcon reassured “for your first time falling a tree you did pretty good” Falcon reassured “my first time took me an hour to chop it down” he beamed with pride with at young son.

Boyd’s tears dried up. Falcons smile was so genuine it was contagious. Mark rubbed his sons back before Falcon pulled them both into a big bear hug.

After a moment passed to let Boyd recover Mark shivered “As nice as this is, my butts freezing" sitting in the snow was uncomfortable.

Boyd giggled a little bit, some humor was just what he needed.

“Now let’s get this tree to the car" Falcon let his parrot boys out of the hug, standing up onto his feet, pulling Mark up with him.

Falcon knelt by the stump of the tree, lifting the trunk onto his shoulder.

Mark looked a little lost staring at the tree, wondering how to help. He settled for hanging onto the top of the tree, not taking any of the actual weight of it.

Boyd was also eager to assist, his jet feet igniting, melting the snow from around him he hoisted the middle of the tree with such ease Mark found his feet could no longer touch the ground.

Mark dropped back go the ground, deciding to follow beside them, some people might feel a little useless being the only one not helping but Mark wasn’t like most. He was more than happy to avoid any heavy lifting.

-

“ahh-cho!” Mark sneezed again as he walked back into his house. So thankful for the warmth that surrounded him. Thank goodness for heating. He quickly discard his cold, wet coat and boots.

Falcon and Boyd followed after with the tree in tow.

“Put on something warm before you catch a cold" Falcon insisted

“I think it’s a little late for that" Mark said through a kleenex he was blowing his nose with.

“I’ll make us hot chocolate!” Boyd announced as he jetted inside

“No jetting in the house!" Mark sniffed

“sorry dad" Boyd landed onto the floor, leaving small scorch marks on the tile. He ran into the kitchen, followed by the unnerving noise of pots and pans clashing together.

“I’ll watch him" Falcon promise “go get changed into something warm"

-

The tree stood tall in the main hall of the Beaks residence. It was still bare, the decorating was a whole other challenge that would be addressed another day.

Mark wore his warmest fleece onesie, he sat wrapped up in a fluffy blanket, hot coco and the fireplace roaring but nothing made him feel warmer than his two boys holding him close.

Boyd was beginning to doze off in Mark’s arms, his battery running low after such an active afternoon. “I should bring him to bed..” Mark said tiredly as he nuzzled against Falcon “In a few more minutes"

Falcon squeezed Mark a little tighter. He couldn’t have chosen better people to spend the holiday season with.


End file.
